super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Greninja (PS)
Greninja is a frog-like Pokémon introduced in Generation IV and appears as a playable character playing for the Water team. Character Description It can create throwing stars out of compressed water. The stars are able to split metal in half when it spins them and throws them at high speeds. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies with swift movement, while also slicing them with throwing Starr's made of the sharpest of water. Trainers who receive Froakie in their journey across Kalos evolve into Frogadier then evolves into Greninja. In PokéSmash Greninja appears in PokéSmash as part of the Water team. Like in the games, Greninja is a swift and agile character who's speed is only rivaled by some other characters in the game. He's basically the fastest member of the Water team. His defensive capabilities are bad but he makes up for it by being tricky and almost hard to touch. His in-game description here: GRENINJA "With a ninja's grace, Greninja enters the battlefield in quite the splash! Confuse your opponents with this speedy amphibian or just cut them with throwing stars!" Attributes Due to his high speeds and long-range attacks, Greninja is classified as a tricky character. His attacks do somewhat minimal damage but are able to do consecutive hits as well. His attacks normally are long-ranged and focus on Water and Dark elements. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Greninja slaps forward twice and finishes with a slap of his tongue scarf. *Side Tilt: Greninja sweeps the floor in front of him with his right foot. *Up Tilt: Greninja bashes upwards with his head. *Down Tilt: Greninja swipes the floor with his tongue. *Dash Attack: Greninja disappears and a trail of smoke covered in purple sparkles is seen moving forwards. The smoke and sparkles do damage to anyone touching it. After a bit of distance, Greninja reappears. *Side Smash: Greninja leaps forward while rotating in the air. The rotating part will do consecutive hits. The leap will finish with Greninja swiping forward. This attack has almost the same animation Greninja does in Pokémon X/Y whenever one is making a physical move. *Up Smash: Greninja kicks the air numerous times similar to Diddy Kong's Up Smash. *Down Smash: Greninja does his signature pose from Pokémon X/Y (when a Greninja is doing a special attack like Ice Beam). Waves of water will appear beneath Greninja's feet that do consecutive damage to an enemy. *Neutral Aerial: Greninja goes into a ball form and rotates, doing consecutive damage. *Forward Aerial: Greninja jabs forward numerous times. *Back Aerial: Greninja turns around and slaps backwards. *Up Aerial: Greninja jabs the air. *Down Aerial: Greninja spins in the air similar to Luigi's Down Special. *Pummel: Greninja jabs the opponent in the belly. *Forward Throw: Greninja leaps forward with the opponent and smashes him down. *Back Throw: Greninja flips backwards and smashes the opponent into the ground. *Up Throw: Greninja breaks the opponent over his shoulders and throws him upwards. *Down Throw: Greninja throws the opponent down and starts stomping on him rapidly. *Floor (front): Greninja quickly jabs forward and swipes his tongue backwards. *Floor (back): Greninja spins in he floor. *Floor (trip): Greninja quickly slaps forward. *Edge (<100%): Greninja quickly rushes forward. *Edge (100%+): Greninja slowly climbs up the stage and swipes his hand. *Neutral-Special: Greninja uses Water Shuriken. He'll throw a shuriken made of water that does spike damage. One can also hold the special button long enough to make Greninja throw the shuriken much faster and stronger. *Side-Special: Greninja uses Shadow Sneak. Greninja will disappear and a shadow in the ground will be seen. The shadow will move forward for some time until the player touches a button. Once the player touches a button, Greninja will quickly appear out of the shadow and attack. If left for too long without pressing a button, Greninja will come out on his own. *Up-Special: Greninja uses Bounce. Greninja will bounce upwards while rotating in the air. *Down-Special: Greninja uses Spikes. Greninja will leave some spikes underneath him. Anyone who touches these spikes will get hurt (only characters not hurt are Flying types, yourself and your teammates). *Final Smash: Greninja uses Haze. The screen will be blinded in a dense fog. Greninja will jump out of the battlefield and appear in the screen (similar to Snake's Final Smash). Greninja will be able to throw homing, high pressure Water Shuriken at the stage which will target the nearest enemy. After some time, the screen will return to normal and Greninja will jump back to the stage. Taunts *Up: Greninja will stand up and look at another direction while wind is heading to his direction. His tongue will also flap to the air as well. *Side: Greninja takes out his own throwing star and looks at it for some time. He'll then put it back. *Down: Greninja will kick the air two times and spin around. On-Screen Appearance A flash of smoke appears on the screen which reveals Greninja in a ninja pose. Cheer *Japanese-accented Male voices: Greninja! Greninja! Greninja! Greninja! Victory Poses *Greninja will look at another direction but then focus his attention on the player and strike a pose. *Greninja does his trademark pose and quickly jumps out of the screen. *Greninja sits in the floor looking backwards. Event Matches *Event 3: Team Aqua: Defeat the Water Team. *Event 22: Sneaky Tricksters: Defeat the tricky characters. Story Mode Greninja at first appears as a spy working with the mode's main villain. But ever since he saw the Water heroes' determination, he joined up with them to defeat the main villain. Costumes *Ninja Frog: Greninja's normal appearance. *Shiny Frog: A shiny Greninja (completely black with a red tongue scarf) *Red Frog: Greninja in a red appearance. *Green Frog: Greninja in a green appearance which gives him a more frog-like look. *Yellow Frog: Greninja in a yellow appearance. Gallery Greninja & Shiny.jpg|Greninja & Shiny Greninja Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters